Ordinary removable dentures, dental plates and the like, comprise teeth mounted in a suitable plate or base. While dentures are traditionally fitted for the individual user, the fit can change over time which may result in slippage or discomfort. Denture adhesives are used to temporarily adhere the dentures to the surfaces of the oral cavity, in particular the oral mucosa. Denture adhesives are typically applied to either the denture or oral surface at the beginning of the day when the dentures are placed into the oral cavity, and the adhesives tend to bio-erode during the course of the day due to the action of saliva and chewing.
Considerable effort has been made over the years to develop improved denture adhesive products. Both synthetic and natural polymers and gums have been used alone and in combination with various adhesives and other materials in an attempt to improve hold and reduce oozing of the adhesive from under the dental plate, and to avoid messiness and difficulty of removing the residual adhesive from the mouth and dentures after use. For example, alkyl vinyl ether-maleic copolymers and salts thereof are known for providing hold in denture adhesive compositions. Such disclosures include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,988, Germann et al., issued Oct. 10, 1961; U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,391, Kumar et al., issued Dec. 25, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,604, Holeva et al., issued Dec. 17, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,652, Clarke, issued Jun. 11, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,918, Kittrell et al., issued Aug. 23, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,933, Synodis et al., issued Nov. 3, 1998.
In addition to adhesion, it is desirable to reduce oozing or to reduce the negative aesthetics of oozing experienced by the consumer. Oozing may occur due to seeping of the denture adhesive from under the dental plate in the oral cavity caused by a variety of factors including a low viscosity denture adhesive, use of too much denture adhesive, improper application of the denture adhesive on the denture plate, etc. When oozing occurs in the oral cavity, the denture adhesive composition is exposed to the oral cavity. Therefore, any negative taste, negative mouth-feel, or any other any other negative aesthetic associated with the denture adhesive composition may be more noticeable and objectionable to the consumer. Sources of such negative perception may include the denture adhesive polymer itself or salts of the denture adhesive polymer, including those crosslinked with zinc salts. Taste considerations are significant since denture adhesive compositions are used in the oral cavity for up to 6-7 hours or longer. Furthermore, consumers may stop using the adhesive or may tend to apply less adhesive the next time if they experience the negative perception of ooze. This may lead to decreased denture hold or decreased denture performance. This decrease in performance can mean less denture stability, denture retention, or an increase in food lodging itself under the denture prosthesis.
In accordance with the present invention, the denture adhesive composition herein will provide these improved denture adhesive properties including improved hold, fit, ease of handling, ease of application, decreased ooze, and/or improved clean up under the varied conditions of the oral cavity.